The Other Star
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Kat Star is the other last member of the star clan but not just a star member there are more secrets that she keeps to herself and her partner Alec. they have joined the Dwma to fight against Keshin and Witches so she can help Alec become a death Scythe, they will both have to come together with Soul and the gang to make sure evil does not take over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perri, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done.**

* * *

"Lord Death how are they doing?" asked Death Scythe

"Katherine and Alec are taking on a highly dangerous Keshin," he states looking back at the mirror.

And in that mirror is none other than Katherine Star and Alec (no last name) fighting Women slaughter Klaus a high level Keshin.

"Fuck! Why is this so difficult!" growls Alec in his 1851 colt navy revolver

"Well gee I wonder why is it because he is a high class Keshin and of course we decided to see if we can take it, or we're just too rusty" huffs Katherine.

"Kat your sarcasm is not needed here," snaps Alec

 **Alec, he has two forms of weapons, an 1851 colt navy revolver or a farmer's scythe. Born and raised in Georgia. Alec has an old scar under is eye and thick stubble that acts like a thin beard, about the same length as his dark brown buzz cut hair. Average height 5'10, has blue eyes, light tan from working fields.**

 **He wears a red and white flannel shirt with two pockets and old torn blue jeans, and work boots that are stained and torn from hard work. He wears a brown belt with a silver belt buckle with a black back ground with a silver soul in the middle. He sometimes either wears a brown cap or a brown western style hat with a red band around it.**

 **He's mostly quiet to new people but after you get to know him he's rather brash and funny. In combat he's eager to fight, and if needed he can turn his arm into a blade for personal combat. He's prone to rage in certain situations, and the Madness makes him turn into a mindless killing machine fueled by endless anger. But in general he's a quiet happy go lucky farm boy with a temper.**

"Will you please just shut up so we can finish this damn battle," growls Kat tossing Alec in the air he changes form into his scythe form. Slamming her foot into Klaus' gut, she flips over him with Alec in her hands cutting him in half. Alec turning until his normal human self turns and looks at Kat.  
"What," she giggles

 **Katherine Zi Perri Star a sixteen year old girl with bright red hair that goes to the middle of her back. She is a weapon and a meister at the same time. She has a couple of secrets one not really a secret until people find out that she belongs to the star clan but her biggest secret that she herself is part witch and only Alec, lord death himself, his death scythe, and herself of course. Kat. Has a star tattoo on her right breast/ chest area and on her left shoulder and is easily seen. She has a small Scythe tattoo on her wrist.**

 **She wears black short shorts with different Bandeaus that have a v-cut so you can see her tattoo and a black jacket. White boots that goes to the middle of her calves. If her shortness isn't one thing it's the fact her bright lime eyes have star pupils. Her personality is hyper, short tempered at points, can't sit still, caring, strong, stubborn, cocky at times, gets scared a little, can be a spaz.**

"Man how can you be all happy with all that gook all over you Kitty Kat?" Alec asked

"Meh I'm just happy we now can go home and see our friends," she smiles pushing her hair out of her face

"Alright I guess you're right," he chuckles "Let's get back home,"

"Right!"

 **Alec's Pov**

Finally getting home from our mission, I watched as Katherine head to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey Kitty Kat I'm going to see if there home alright?" I let her know

"Ok! Let them know I say hi!" she yells over the shower

"Will do Darlin'" I chuckle walking out of the door.

Making my way down the hall to another door on the right, I knock on the door. The door opens to show none other than Maka Albarn the smartest and most beautiful girl I've met.

"Alec! I didn't know you were home yet," she says with a smile on her face

"Ya just got back like an hour ago," I laugh

"Where's Kat?" she ask

"In the shower covered in blood and other stuff," I scrunch my nose

"Gotcha come on in, Soul! We got company," she yells

Walking around the corner I see Soul laying on the couch watching tv, shaking my head I put my hands on my hips.

"So this is what you do on your day off Soul Eater," I laugh

"Alec Dude your finally home, hey where's Perri?" he snaps up at the sound of my voice

"Shower dude covered in blood and other stuff, how did the mission go for..you..guys..?" I started to ask when they got all gloomy

"We kinda lost them all thinking a cat girl was a witch," mumbles Maka

"Darlin' I'm so sorry, don't you worry you'll get those 99 Keshin eggs sooner than you know," I state wrapping my arm around her.

 **SLAM!**

"Hey guys!" yells my partner

"Perri! There you are these guys were starting to wear off my coolness," says Soul jumping off the couch and hugging Kat.

"Hey Soul good to see you too!" she laughs hugging him back

"Has he told her yet?" I whisper to Maka

"No, I don't think he has the guts to do it," she whispers back

"Maka! Stop talking to the farmer and come hug me!" she giggles

Man it feels good to finally be home that's for sure, for a while there I thought we were dead meat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's my story the other star, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to Falloutcaleb. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done**

* * *

 **Kat's pov**

"Kat! It's time to wake up come on we got school today!" yells Alec

Rolling over in my bed I curled into the blankets not wanting to get up but the smell of breakfast got me out of my bed. Walking to the kitchen there made is pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Grabbing at least one of everything I sit down and start to eat.

"Your such a fatass Kitty Kat," chuckled Alec

"And when are you going to learn not to walk around here in a towel!" I yelled throwing an egg at the wall.

Derek rolled his eyes "When you stop showing so much skin,"

"When you stop showing so much skin," I grumble taking a bite of my food

I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my hair. I looked at my eyes and down at my tattoo.

"Everything is so hard on us isn't BlackStar," I sighed to myself pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"You talking to yourself again Kitty Kat," says Alec coming out of his room with his cowboy hat that has the red bandana on it.

My eye twitched and I took my shoe and threw it at his face making him fall over.

"And you need to learn to shut up Alec!" I growled completely done getting ready, and went to eat.

"Well learn to stop smacking with your shoes or anyone with shoes!" he snapped back

I looked at him and he looked back at me, we blinked and started to laugh, after eating breakfast we headed out to his motorcycle to go to school. We got to school and got

to the class crescent moon. I sat by Soul and Alec while Maka sat on the other side of him.

"Hey what's up Perri?" asked Soul leaning back.

"Nothing why do you have an indent of a book on your head," I said with a smirk.

He stopped smiling and started to go off about one are old teachers Sid and how he was a zombie, and of course Maka, Maka chopped him again. Alec and I started to laugh,

but stopped to see Maka's dad walk into the room.

"Alright kids Quiet down, class is about to start," he says walking in all cool cough not really cough. "I won't bother taking attendance but I'll tell you one thing anyone who

thinks the bell decides when the class ends is wrong I decide when class ends," he points to himself.

Everyone but Maka, Soul, Alec, and I sweat dropped and just sat there as he blabbered on and then fought with soul.

"Oh Maka, Soul, Alec, and Katherine Lord death would like to see you," He says shooing us out of his class.

"I don't understand how you can stand him Maka," I said walking by her.

"I don't," she says with a pout.

"Well I bet you get all your looks from your mom," says Alec "I mean uh.."

I laughed as Maka and Alec started to blush, "Smooth country boy," I smirked

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us." Asked Maka

"Who knows," says Alec walking with his hands behind his head.

We heard screaming disappearing into the dark blah blah blah and looked up to see Black star and Tsubaki.

I smirked and kept on walking.

"What are you doing here did Lord Death ask for you too?" I asked looking back at BlackStar.

"What if I am," he asked being his arrogant self.

"I'll call him," says Maka writing on the mirror.

I stood there Listening to are assignment bout finding zombie Sid and finding the one that did it to him and if we failed we were expelled….Lovely. Later that night we all got

to the cemetery and looked around and of course Soul was yelling around and BlackStar was being a maniac, while Alec checked around trying to ignore the yelling, and Maka

was sulking.

"Hey Maka look nothing will happen were going to defeat both of them and not be expelled," I said tapping her on the shoulder.

I stopped and felt something grab mine and Maka's Foot. I glared to see Zombie Sid.

"Maka!" yelled Soul

"Kat!" Yelled Alec

"Are you scared girlies, you look scared," he says holding a pointy stick.

"Great he's going to poke us to death with a stick," I said crossing my arms until Soul and Alec flung at him making him dodge it.

"Do you have to provoke him?" asked Alec helping me up.

"Oh I'm fine thanks ugh let's just get this over with," I said holding out my hand to Alec as he grabbed it, turning into a scythe.

"Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Alec, Katherine, Good morning, good afternoon, goodnight," he says picking up his Gravestone.

"Dude hate to break it to ya, but the name is Perry or Kat," I growled tightening my grip on Alec.

"I always try to remember my manners that's the kind of man I was," says Sid holding his grave stone.

"Tsubaki let's get ready to end this guy," says BlackStar.

"Alec?" I asked looking at the Scythe

"Ready to rock whenever you are Angel," Says Alec with a smirk on his face

"Tell me Sid why are you doing this?" asked Maka picking up Soul in Scythe mode.

"Ding Dong, Dong Ding Being a zombie is amazing there are so many things I can get away with now, Class is in session," He says turning to BlackStar

"This should be fun," Says BlackStar with a smirk

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong," I said getting ready to fight

"Right Kat," I hear him yell he was so pumped up

I took off at him as he went for Maka and Soul, but BlackStar caught him. I stopped real quick and started to run again, but BlackStar was thrown right into me and I was

thrown into Maka.

"Kat you ok?" asked Alec

"Ow that Bastard!" I yelled getting up.

"Hey cool down a bit Kat," Alec says trying to calm me down

"I'm hungry can I eat his damn Zombie soul already!" yells Soul

"Damn your cranky when you're hungry!" I yelled at Soul

"You're the one to talk, look at me I smack..."

"Ladies we can discuss this later," says Alec glaring at us.

"Whatevs Lets do it Alec," I said running at him with BlackStar at my side.

"Let's do this together Perri," He says smirking at me.

I nodded my head and slammed Alec into him, but he knocked me back and sent BlackStar flying and knocking him down with a big blast.

"BlackStar!" I yelled wide eyed.

"Kitty Kat pay attention Sid's coming right at us!" yells Alec.

I snapped out of it and growled seeing him run at me, I looked up to see BlackStar running at him and he nodded at me, as Alec changed into his, 1851 colt navy revolver, I

slipped him into my gun holster, and slammed into Sid.

"BlackStar/ ZiStar!" we yelled running my fist and his leg into him.

"Tsubaki shurkien mode," says BlackStar.

"Kat you ok?" asked Alec

"I'm fine I just want to beat this bastard NOW!" I yelled pulling him out and shooting at Sid but I was missing except for one time.

I watched as Maka knocked him down and she and Soul were going to try to do witch hunter. I stared in awe, but unfortunately she slipped and it went the wrong way.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as it came towards me and BlackStar knocked me over.

"Thanks BlackStar," I said getting up.

We watched as she ran at him again but he went underground. So he's thinking like an assassin and doing rule number one. I jumped beside Black star and waited for the

attack. Finally he attacked and I jumped out of the way but Maka got stuck in the middle of the attack. BlackStar and I started to laugh at them, wow that was some

predicament.

"So shall we get going to the next target?" I asked as Alec transformed back into himself and leaned on me.

They all nodded as we got Maka and soul out of there. I sighed as we walked

"You looked stressed Kitty Kat is it because we can't use Star Hunter?" asked Alec

"Partly yeah I mean yes it's because of me having witch blood, but I just know we can get it one day," I said narrowing my eyebrows.

I stopped and stared right at the building, I guess we are finally here. Let's get this fight started

And figure out how to fix Sid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done**

* * *

 **Kat's Pov**

"He's here," says Maka glaring at the building.

"Well this is very interesting," I said with a sigh.

"So this is where we find Stein," says Soul

"Let's hurry up and finish this guy off, I'm ready for this session to be over," I growled.

"Something's coming out of there," says Soul

"No really Soul I thought it was all of our imaginations," I said sarcastically

"Hey no need to be snippy with me Kat!" yelled Soul

"Children, let's all just take a breather alright, and keep on our toes," says Alec getting between us

"Yes mom," I murmured

Looking back at the door when a guy came out falling off his chair. He got up and went to go try it again, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Was there something you kids needed from me?" asked Stein

"Well ya if you're Doctor Stein," says Soul

"You did this you turned Sid into a zombie," says Maka narrowing her brows

"Uh so oh your kids from the Academy huh?" asked Stein sitting on his chair.

"Why did you do this revenge, a grudge?" Maka asked

"No nothing like that I have a simpler motive, Experimentation, and observation that's all a true scientist wants," he says

He kept on blabbering and I was getting Irritated by him and his talking. I stopped and saw that he was staring at Maka and Soul and realized he was looking at their souls.

"Your soul seems confused about that last statement," says Stein looking at Maka

"Shut up stop staring at my soul," yells Maka covering her chest.

"Ya you perv, she's like way younger than you old man," growled Alec

I turned to him with a smile, man did he have a crush on her hard.

"Ya shut up little doctor man, no one wants to hear you talk anymore," says BlackStar on top of the building. "Yahoo lets change the subject to something more interesting like me."

"When did he get up there?" Tsubaki and I asked

"Your soul is extremely self-centered and a little bit wild," he says "It must be hard to find a soul to be compatible with your soul," he continues.

"No more talking," says BlackStar.

BlackStar attacked him but he kept on blocking it and then Stein punched him in the face.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki and I yelled again

"Ah yes I see it now you must be the wild one's partner, your soul is very calm and collected," he says "and you turning to me. "Your soul is very wild, that never stops running with something strange about it," he says

I growled and Alec stepped in front of me.

"And then there is you being her weapon and all, it's very calm and collected I can see you and her are just like the other wild one," he says

"Who do you think you are old man?" asked Alec with a growl

"Now that I have collected the necessary initial data from you I think were ready to start the experiment," he says with a smile.

I looked at Alec and he turned into his Scythe mood for me and we started to attack him. I got knocked back into Maka and we held are stances as he knocked back into BlackStar into his face.

"Ow my face," he said kicking his feet in the air.

He remembered that Maka was spirit's daughter and how they use to be old partners

She went to block the attack but electrocuted them and she fell to the ground. I ran at him and he shot his hand at me and grabbed it with my own shocking him and myself after I threw Alec to the ground.

"Cocky move throwing your weapon away," he says as I was picking myself back up.

"Ya well that's me I'm a cocky girl with a lot of energy," I said spitting blood out of my mouth. I picked up Alec and got ready to attack again.

"Are you stupid you could've gotten really hurt!" yelled Alec

"Ya we ll its better then you getting hurt," I said to Alec

"I'm your weapon I'm ready to die for my meister," he snapped back

"Ok geez I get it," I said with a sigh.

Maka tried it again but got shocked again and Stein grabbed Maka and started to draw lines on her stomach to insert a knife. I growled and let go of Alec again.

"What are you doing Perri?" asked Alec turning back to normal form

"Just stay out of this I know what I'm doing," I said seeing BlackStar getting up.

'I may not be as strong as I am with my weapon, but I sure as hell can use some of my powers as one of the last star clan and a witch' I thought to myself.

I started to run at him with Black star coming from the other side and knocked into his side and back shocking him.

"BlackStar Big wave!" He yelled

"ZiStar Big Wave!" I yelled

He let go of Maka making her fall to the ground, we stopped and backed away as he stood here.

"What the hell?" I said staring at him

"Perri get out of there now!" yelled Alec.

I went wide eyed and he knocked me to the side with a shock wave, I hit the ground and felt my body spazing out. I looked up to see BlackStar being shocked and knocked to the ground Blood around his head.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki and I yelled.

I felt tears in my eyes but I held them and got up to fight, Alec ran to me as we stood by Maka and Soul.

"You bastard you're going to pay for what you did to my best friend," I growled as I held Alec in his scythe mode.

I turned to look to see Maka fall to her knees freaking out. All well guess it's all up to Alec and I. I ran at him hitting him, but he blocked it and knocked us back. I ran at him again but shocked me and Alec sending Alec the other way and me in front Stein.

"Perri!" yelled Soul

SLAM! Stein slammed his foot into my stomach as I coughed up blood. I tried to move but I couldn't then I saw Alec knock him down and in the process shocking himself by Stein.

"Alec no," I wheezed out.

I saw Maka and him fight but knocked her down after she used witch hunter. Soul protected her and he patted Soul and said we all passed the test.

'This was a damn test! You got to be fucking kidding me! I yelled in my head.

 **Alec's pov**

'Is Kat dumb she needs to stop acting like her weapon part and act like her meister part, I will die to protect my meister and I would die to protect Maka if Soul couldn't, After all these years I thought Kat would learn but it is Kat she never learns she just grows stronger'

I walked over to Kat and helped her up, I saw her give a small smile, I sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked back with everyone. I could hear Kat's breathing going back to normal.

 **Next day/Kat's pov**

I laid my head on the desk as I sat between soul and Alec. When I looked up Stein came in and I found out that he was are new Teacher.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled smacking my head against the desk.

I could hear Alec and Soul snickering at me as I complained this was going to be a long day. After school I headed home with Alec, I stopped to see Soul staring at me on the way home. I smiled at him and felt my heart thump faster in my chest.

"Hey Alec I need to talk to Perry for a minute we'll catch up with you and Maka later ok," says Soul

I looked up at him as are partners left to the apartments together.

"What is it Soul?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Look I think I need to tell you something cause it wouldn't be cool if I didn't tell you," he says rubbing the back of his head.

I blinked at him feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was worried about you in are fight the other day with Stein," he said with his cheeks pinking. "And I really care about you a lot and I actually kind of li.. Yahoo"

Not now BlackStar I thought, as my cheeks were completely pink. The things that happen when you have a crazy best friend who shows up at the wrong moment.

 **Alec's pov**

"I wonder what Soul wanted to talk to Kat about?" I said walking side by side with Maka

"I think it has something to do with the fact he was very worried about her the other day when we were fighting Stein," says Maka turning to me.

"Probably, by the way I was really wor-worried about you Maka, I thought something was really going to happen to you," I stuttered.

"Well I was worried about you too Alec," I looked up to see her cheeks pink

"Ya, well your safety comes before mine," I blushed

She giggled and leaned up, kissing me on the cheek before heading into her apartment. I sighed taking off my cap rubbing my head and headed to my apartment, waiting for Kat to show up.

* * *

 **dun dun dun cliff hanger haha well I hoped you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Stay tune! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to Falloutcaleb.. So sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when ur done!**

* * *

 **Kat's pov**

"Kitty Kat? What are you wearin?" asked Alec as I walked out of the bathroom

Looking down at my outfit I was wearing dark jegging shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a teal blue tank top with a grey zip up hoodie that went past my shorts.

"What's wrong with my outfit? I pouted

"Nothing you're just not showing much skin as you normally do," he exclaims

"Well I just wanted to wear something different now let's get going bro," I huff walked to the door

Getting to the school I see BlackStar and Soul talking outside but nowhere to be seen is there partners.

"Hey Al I'll catch up with you later," I state

"Alright Kitty Kat," he says walking inside

"Hey testicle left and right what are you guys up to?" I skipped over to them

"Hey that's not nice Perr," says BlackStar

"Never said I was nice bro," I laughed

"She got you there BlackStar," chuckled Soul

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked

"Waiting for this new Kid to show up to I can battle him," states BlackStar puffing out his chest

"And you're here because?" I turn and ask Soul

"Moral support,"

"To battle him with me,"

I just looked back between the two, smiled and shook my head.

"Guess that means I have to stay here and make sure you two don't killed," I smirked

"Ya! Join the party Perr!" yells BlackStar

 **Alec's pov**

"Alec, Maka, Tsubaki where are your partners?" asked Mr. Stein

"They're probably skipping again," huffs Maka

'Since when does Kitty Kat decide to skip class?'

 **Three hours later**

 **Kat's pov**

Sitting by Soul while BlackStar keeps ranting and ranting about being a bigger star then the new kid and how he is going to kick his ass when he gets here.

"You think he would get tired of all this yelling but then again it is BlackStar," I sigh

"You guessed right Perri," chuckles Soul

I smiled and looked up to see he decided to finally show up, looks like the show is about to start.

"Hey are you the new kid?" Soul asked

"Yes are you here to show me around?" he asked

"You show up three hours late and you're wondering if I'm here to give you a tour, if you showed up at 7 like you were supposed to then you could've showed yourself," chuckled Soul

"What's that? You said 7? No it can't be 7 say 8 Damnit, 8 is better!" he snaps

"Huh?"

"Seven is impossible to cut into symmetrical half but 8 it is perfection," he states "Take it back, please I beg of you,"

"is something wrong with you?" asked Soul

"Yes he is insane,"

"What is that a monkey, Ya I think it is, look up there Kid I think he is talking to you," says the tall girl

"Oh boy," I mumble

BlackStar falls down off the point and the battle finally starts, I of course only here to make sure that they don't die.

 **Alec's pov**

Sitting in class, watching Stein going to dissect something again, we hear fighting going on outside.

"Doctor Stein its Soul and BlackStar there fighting someone outside," says some random kid

"Kitty Kat what are you doing getting yourself in a fight," I mumble to myself

Maka stops Stein to tell him that a teacher has to be outside during a battle, so he gets up telling Maka, Tsubaki and myself to follow him.

 **Kat's pov**

Man this is becoming a hard battle with the two of them.

"Kitty Kat what are you doin?" I hear Alec ask

"Oh hey Alec just watching them fight and making sure they don't die," I look up at him and smile

The fight stopped for a second I didn't think that they would try this but I guess so, BlackStar trying to catch Soul in his Scythe mode but caught him with his head and then shocks Soul with his wavelength. Then telling each other that they can only be friends having a bromance moment only to get shot by kid. They finally get up and try to fight them again, kid brings the big guys and let's just say that becomes a big boom.

"Hey Kitty Kat don't ever become that stupid," sighs Alec

"Never," I laugh

"Come on let's go home I'll make dinner tonight," I grin

"Right!" he yells


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb** **. So sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when you're done!**

 **Kat's pov**

* * *

I stared out the window at the crescent moon, with a blanket wrapped around my body.

"Hey you ok per?" asked Alec while he washed the dishes

"I don't know Al I just feel something bad is about to happen," I said with a shiver running down my back.

"Eh hey everything will be fine get some sleep you'll see," he says hugging me tightly and walking off to his room since we was done with the dishes

"Alec do me a favor and stop running round the house in a towel!" I chucked a pillow at him as he ran off.

"Everything will be ok?" I asked myself.

 **Next week.**

"Kat your soul wavelength is going crazy calm down!" yelled Alec

"Shut up Al I know what I'm doing!" I snapped back blocking some guys attack.

"Of course you do! You know what you're doing all the time," he mocks me.

I growled and knocked the guy over and took off running through the forest.

"You know if you weren't such a dick then I could concentrate!" I yelled running faster

"Oh so this is my fault huh?" asked Alec

"Yes now let me run Ahhhhh," I got knocked over sending Alec flying in his 1851 colt navy revolver mode.

He changed back and started to run at the guy but stopped as he looked into the guys eyes.

"Alec Move NOW!" I yelled seeing him just standing there

I got up and knocked the guy over again and slashed my ankle open while knocking Alec over.

"Huh sorry Kitty Kat His soul it's not normal like he's a mixture of something," he says shaking like crazy.

I sighed I knew I couldn't fight with Alec like this.

"Ok Al just sit right here while I take care of him," I said standing up.

I ran at the guy kicking him in the face and then in the side.

"Speed Star!" I yelled making my speed faster.

I was beating this guy's ass and making him fall to the ground until something shot into my side.

I blinked and fell to the ground, I looked up to see the man holding Alec in 1851 colt navy revolver mode.

"Wh-what?" I asked looking at him

"Oh so you're wondering how I did this? Well that's easy I'm part meister too and a lot of different things," he says "I can control anyone's weapon with one look in the eyes."

"You bastard Leave Alec alone!" I yelled running at him.

"If you say so lovely," He says throwing Alec against a tree.

I growled kicked my foot into his chest but he slammed me to the ground. He started to walk to Alec with his arm turning into a long sword.

 _No he can't kill Al! I won't let him hurt Alec. I may not be a full weapon but I can try and help._

I ran at him and shocked him in the side and grabbed Alec's hand

"Listen Alec were going to have to try Star Hunter ok," I said breathing heavily.

"You sure?" he asked

"Just do it!" I snapped back as he changed into his gun mode.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" we yelled.

Everything so far was going great no problems with trying to use Star hunter.

"Everything is going fine see nothing to worry Ahhhhh," Alec started to scream.

I felt shock waves running through my body making my hands burn and letting go of Alec. He turned back into human form and the guy ran at him quickly seeing an opening.

"ALEC!" I screamed running

SLAM! SCRATCH! DRIP!

 **Alec's pov**

"ALEC!" I heard Kat scream my name.

I winced but felt nothing touch me or penetrate my skin, I looked up to see Kat standing in front of me with her arms wide open. Blood was everywhere on the ground, on her and on him. I looked closely to see that he slashed her with the sword from her right neck shoulder area down and around to her stomach.

Kat had one of her swords sticking out of her body as she turned into a weapon to stab him in the process. The guy Jake the slicer stepped backwards and fell to the ground. Kat wavered and fell to the ground face first into her own blood. I ran to her and picked her up wiping some of the blood off her face.

"Kat come on wake up, Katherine!" I yelled feeling the tears running down my face.

"That bitch will die for what she did," says Jake getting up

I looked to see him not even bleeding

"What the hell?" I thought out loud

He just laughed and ran at me and I closed my eyes and held Kat close to me.

"Alec are you ok?" asked a familiar voice

I looked up to see Sid holding him off and kicking him in the gut. I nodded my head and watched as they fought. I could hear Kat's breathing quickening and little whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Shhhh it will be ok Kitty Kat I promise," I said running my hands through her hair.

 **Earlier**

 **"** You will be going on a mission to take out Jake the slicer," says Lord Death

"Got it no problem boss we'll handle it and come back with another kishein soul down," says Perri being all cocky.

"Good be careful and good luck you two," he says disappearing from the mirror.

"Hey everything will be ok like you said Al," she says smacking me

"Ya your right we got this in the bag," I said high fiving her.

"Hey you on a mission too?" asked Soul walking up to us with Maka

"Ya and were going to kick ass!" she yells all pumped up

Soul laughs and hugs her tightly whispering something in her ear. I looked at Maka and smiled

"You be careful alright Beautiful," I said smirking at her

"Uh ya ha-ha thanks Alec you too," she says blushing and playing with her hands

We started to leave but Soul stopped me

"Hey take care of Perri ok," he says smiling at me.

"Of course she's my meister and I'm her weapon I am always ready to die for my meister," I said smirking.

I gave him a high five and walked out with Perry.

"What was that all about?" she asked smiling at me

"Nothing Perr let's go," I said getting on the bike

 **Present time**

I looked down at her to see that some witch flew off with Jake the slicer.

"We have to get her to the Medical room," says Sid picking her up.

We got back to the DWMA and I waited outside the door to see Sid and Spirit with Soul in their hands and Maka behind them. I ran to Maka's side and hugged her tightly and told her everything that happened to Perri and me, she told me about Soul and what he did.

Later that day I felt Maka's head laying on my shoulder as I stared at the wall. This was my fault I told Perri everything will be fine and nothing to worry about, and on top of that I told Soul I would take care of her but she got hurt. Finally the door opened and Stein came out and we both got up at the same time.

"Is she ok!" I snapped at him

"She's fine," he says moving his eyes like he isn't telling me something.

"I need to know how soul is," says Maka

"The operation was a complete success," he says holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

We ran in there and I sat by her bed while Maka leaned up against the wall. I could tell that she was crying by her shoulders shaking. I sighed I wish I could stop her pain.

 **Tsubaki's Pov**

I was in the middle of coming out of the girls showers when I heard some terrible news.

"Ya did you hear Soul Eater is in the infirmary he had an operation done on him," says one girl

"Ya that's the same with Katherine Star," says the other girl

"Was it the same guy?" asked another

I saw that they shook their heads no and I got dressed quickly and ran to find BlackStar. I found him outside screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BlackStar Soul and Kat are in the infirmary they were attacked and hurt badly," I said running to him.

 **BlackStar's pov**

"BlackStar Soul and Kat are in the infirmary they were attacked and hurt badly," says Tsubaki running towards me

My heart shattered Katherine attacked badly? Soul too?

"Let's go!" I yelled running towards the room

 _I care for the both of them but if Perr was to be dead I don't' think I could go on she's my last living clan member and my sister, well not really by blood but she's like my little sister, and Soul my Best friend I don't' think I could go on if I lost either one or both._

I kicked the door down and started to scream.

"Soul, Soul are you ok?" I asked jumping on the bed "everything is going to be alright BlackStar is here now, open your eyes one look from my handsome face you'll be cured for sure!"

 **Alec's Pov**

I stared at him as he flung Soul like a rag doll that was until Maka, Maka chopped him into another bed.

"Oh my goodness what happened to the door," says a soft voice

We turned to see doctor Medusa walk in with her soft smile on her face.

"From the looks of it things have been lively in here," she says walking towards Kat.

"Hello Doctor Medusa," we all say in unison.

"Hey doc what's up are here to check up on Soul and Perri?" asked BlackStar getting out of the bed.

"Um well Miss Maka would you mind getting your father off my leg please," she says looking down to see spirit rubbing his face on her leg.

Perv that's what he is and seriously cheating on her mother with other women that's just wrong. I looked over to Kat and her face was all scrunched up like something was wrong, but finally she calmed down. I sighed I guess it's time to get things ready and head home.

"Hey Maka we should be getting home soon since it's late," I said walking up to her.

She nodded her head and walked the streets of Death city to our apartments.

"Alec would you like to come in, I don't want to be alone right now," she says quietly

I nodded my head and walked inside, I sat on the couch with her and she laid her head on my shoulder and soon she was out like a light bulb. I smiled I guess I should get some rest too, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **wow so this was very scary to write this, but I hoped you liked it, more of a Alec and Maka moment, well the next chapter will be up soon, so please review and let me know what u think :) Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**

* * *

 **Kat's pov**

I woke up in the morning realizing I wasn't in my home anymore. I smelt food and got up to see what it was. I looked to see Alec and Maka having fun making Breakfast. I yawned and walked out in a long shirt with underwear under it, and walked into Soul's room to see him still passed out. I stopped by his bed and face planted into his chest.

"Uh Perr what are you doing?" asked Soul looking up at me

"Breakfast is ready so I thought I come wake you up and to tell you that your partner and my partner are getting kind close," I said getting off of him.

"Oh?" he says looking at me.

I nodded my head and we walked out to see Alec behind Maka showing her a new kind of egg style.

"I guess you're right, time for a shower," he says and yawned but I shut the door in his face before he could make it.

"Damnit Kat it's my turn to go first!" he yells as I turned on the shower.

 **Later**

We got to the school and Alec went to go see what are mission was.

"Well first we have a mission with BlackStar and Tsubaki and second he wants to talk to you," he says coming out.

I nodded my head and walked into the main area.

"Hey how's it going Kitty Kat?" asked Death

"Good what ya need to talk to me about?" I asked looking at him

"Well you see you're going to have to tell everyone that you're a witch and I want you to be careful about it," he says

I nodded my head and walked out see the rest of my group there and ready to go. We got to the village where the sword was to see it was like dead.

"So uh where are we?" asked BlackStar walking funny.

"This is shin," I said looking around

We kept on walking when Tsubaki tried to talk to him about something but he ran off and I looked to see he was on some kind of statue thing. I sighed and looked at Alec. An old man came up and told him to get down now that it was like his god thing or something like that I was kind of blanking on him. That was when BlackStar got off and looked at the old man saying he was the enchanted sword and then went to the next person.

"You think he would learn or just take a breather before going into seeing which one was the enchanted sword," I said with a sigh

"He's like you, you know," says Alec

"I am definitely not like him!" I yelled pointing at Star.

He started to argue with Tsubaki as I looked at the younger guy and he glared at me and BlackStar.

"What do you want with are village?" asked the guy "You've come here to kill more people haven't you!"

The old man was speechless but was pointing at are tattoo's, not good not at a time like this.

"I know that tattoo on your shoulders and chest and in your eyes," says the old man "Your members of the star clan don't lie to us boy and girl."

"What did you say?" asked Tsubaki

I stared at BlackStar and sighed it was true we are from the clan the last remaining two but we were nothing like are clan.

"Star clan?"

"Did he really say that?"

"What the hell are you doing here murders?"

The one young guy threw money at us and BlackStar caught it.

"Money?" I asked looking back at the guy

"From what I heard all you star clan members will do anything for money," he says "so why don't you take that and leave are village,"

"Ok so this one too," says BlackStar narrowing his eyes

'Them too?' I thought out loud.

I looked at Tsubaki and Alec to see that Tsubaki was totally confused. A big lady picked up a boulder and we took off running back to the trees.

"Damn on top of everything else it's raining," says Star

"Finding an enchanted sword would be easier if I was like Maka," I said sitting beside BlackStar.

I leaned my head on BlackStar and saw that he had the same emotionless expression too.

"What happen back there you want to know don't you," says BlackStar

"No that's not what I was thinking," she says

"its a really long story and we're not a fan very long stories," I said looking at Tsubaki and Alec

"Right we get it if you rather not tell us its ok," says Alec.

We both explained how it happened before and how Lord Death killed all the star clan but us too because we were only babies. I left so I could do my own thing when I started to grow up. BlackStar told me to come back to be Meister. BlackStar started to be happy again and then Tsubaki tried to tell him again but she stopped. He told her to tell him when she was ready.

"Guys there's something you should know," I said looking at them

"Hey we'll talk later after we find the sword ok," says BlackStar smiling at me.

I nodded my head and we got back into the village to see the kid earlier that threw the money at us. He was being possessed by the sword.

"Alec time to go," I said as he turned into a gun form.

"Right," he says.

"BlackStar?" I asked

"I'm ready," he says.

We started to fight him and he was using his shadow to fight us too. It cut my cheek and I jumped as Black star and I finally shocked the guy to get him off the sword. Tsubaki finally took over and went inside to deal with the sword. I looked at BlackStar and he looked at me.

"Tsubaki you're in, make sure you come back," he says

"Be careful Tsubaki," I said closing my eyes.

CRACK! I turned to see some girl staring at me.

"Well, well, well it's been a while Katherine," she says

"Hello Lilly," I said with a glare.

"Kat you know her?" asked BlackStar.

"You could say that Star," I said looking at him.

"Oh so you haven't told anyone yet about your little secret of who you are," she says with a smirk on her face

"Never really had time ya know," I said glaring at her still.

"We took you in all those years ago until we found out you were part Meister and weapon," says Lilly.

"What is she talking about Kat?" asked Star

"She's a witch young blue haired boy," she says

I closed my eyes as I heard him gasp, he never knew because I was scared of what he would think of me.

"Kat is this true?" asked Star

"It is Star, it is," I sighed looking down.

"You know what I don't give a fuck if she is! she's my sister and you know what she is better than all you other witches!" he yelled "Ya I'm ticked cause she never told me but I knew it must be hard trying to say it to people you love, Perri Kick her white fucking ass!"

I smirked that's all I needed to hear.

"Stay here and watch her ok," I said looking at the boys.

I took off into the forest and looked at Lilly.

"Well I'm glad one can understand how about the rest," she says

"No more talking time to fight," I said running at her.

I went to kick her but she dodged it but thing is she shouldn't have her long hair down like that. I slammed my foot down on her hair and she fell back. She got up and casted a spell but I dodged it again and kicked her in the side. She got up and knocked me down slamming her foot on my stomach where some of my last wound was. I screamed out in pain and knocked her in the face with a spell.

"You bitch," she growls at me

"Awe don't call yourself that," I said smirking at her.

"This isn't over I'll see you later ok," she says disappearing

I speeded stared it back to BlackStar and Alec. I looked to see BlackStar getting hit in the back of the head which pissed me off and I jumped in front of him and the guy that hit him. He started to hit on me and I let it happen Alec tried to intervene but I put him a box so he wouldn't try to stop us.

"Kat move its fine," he says

"No I'm here for you and were doing this together," I growled being hit again.

I got knocked down and now was by Black star seeing more people beating us with sticks. I have to suffer as well because of me not telling them. I was going to stay here and help and wait for Tsubaki. One went to hit Tsubaki but BlackStar stopped him and I got up walking over to them.

"You damn it idiot look at you two," says Alec

I guess he got out when my power drained. I felt Alec grab me from behind when I started to fall. I remember when I first met Alec.

 **Flashback**

 _I was crying in a forest with bruises all over me._

 _"Hey why are you crying?" asked Alec_

 _He was wearing a plaid shirt with a cowboy hat with a bandana around the hat_

 _"Because I am a mutt and no one wants me around because I'm a star clan me member that survived," I cried_

 _"Hey look i don't care," he says holding out his hand "My name is Alec I'm a Scythe weapon and a 1851 colt navy revolver_ _who are you?" he asked_

 _"I'm Katherine Zi Perry Star I'm part weapon part Meister and a witch," I said shaking his hand._

 _"I'll call you Kitty Kat ok," he says flashing me his grin._

 _"Ok do you want to be my friend?" I asked_

 _"Ya," he says_

 _ **Five years later**_

 _"Are you sure you want to be my weapon?" I asked looking into his brown eyes_

 _"Of course Kitty Kat now let's go," he says pushing me_

 _"Ok, ok," I said with a laugh_

 **End of flashback**

Then there's you BlackStar, I've known you since day one we were born.

 **Flash back**

 _"Hey BackStar come on," I said running to a boy with blue hair_

 _"I'm coming Perr," he says running faster than me in a second_

 _"I was thinking star about leaving and become something," I said looking at the sky._

 _"But I wouldn't see you again," He says_

 _"I want to make something big of myself," I said with a pout._

 _"Ok you can just come back some day and don't forget me ok," he says holding my hand_

 _"You got it BlackStar," I said smirking._

 **End of flashback.**

We all sat there waiting for Tsubaki but then she disappeared into the sword.

"No Tsubaki come back," I said holding on to Alec.

BlackStar collapsed and stared at it, he got up and took a stick from the old man and started to poke at it trying to make her come back. I felt tears coming to my eyes and fall, and poof she came back just like that. She said she had to pay a visit to her brother and BlackStar got all cocky trying to act all tough. BlackStar held out his hands and going to give her a hug. I laughed and hugged Alec and knocking him to the ground.

"She did it," I said smiling.

"Look at you guys your covered in blood," she cried

"We're fine so don't worry," BlackStar and I said at the same time smiling

WACK!

"That's it you fucking asshole," I yelled turning to a guy

"Your dead!" yelled BlackStar to some other guy

I punched the guy in the face making him fly and BlackStar kicked the other guy making him fly.

"And here they say there not the same," says Alec laughing

"I'm not the same as him!" I protested

"Kid still alive that's good news," says BlackStar

"All star clan are evil beating a little kid and young man," says a guy

"Get out of here,"

"You when the little dog needs to bark lot, why don't you all shut up," says BlackStar spanking his ass.

I started to crack up laughing and pointed at the village.

"You're scared at an enemy that doesn't exist anymore how lame are you," I said calming down.

"A real star moves forward," says BlackStar pointing to the sky

They started to throw stuff and we ran for it again. We finally got back to the school and headed to death's room we finally walked to the main area to see everyone staring at us.

"What is this a party?" I asked looking around

"Hey guys welcome back," they all said.

"Thanks what'd we miss?" asked BlackStar

"I'm sorry we made you all worry," apologized Tsubaki

We were all welcomed by are friends and then BlackStar jumped on top of the mirror.

"This should be good," we all said.

He showed us the new enchanted sword and then he fainted I started to laugh at him again even harder this time.

* * *

 **So there you have it Perry told Black star well the witch did that she was also a witch. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up soon. Stay tune and don't forget to review when you're done!:) peace out peeps**


End file.
